Se apago la llama
by BeSelfish
Summary: Historia de la canción, versión Klaine. NO final feliz.


Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Canción: Se apago la llama Chino & Nacho

Apago el despertador, eran las 5 de la mañana, hoy tenía que entregar toda una nueva colección porque al parecer a Miranda, la anterior no le había encantado. Bajo de la cama lo mas silencioso posible. Al terminar de ducharse, se vistió y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

_Como hipnotizados por esta costumbre_

_Hemos decidido vivir la rutina de_

_Seguir durmiendo en la misma cama._

Ordenaba varios tipos de telas por su celular, cuando Blaine entro a la cocina se sirvió un poco de café y una dona, se sentó en la mesa. Comieron en silencio hasta que el moreno maldijo ya que su café se había caído encima de el, le paso un mantel para que se pudiera limpiar el solo bufo y subió a la habitación a tomar otra ducha,

_Pero la verdad es que tenemos miedo y_

_Sin darnos cuenta estamos compitiendo_

_Para ver quien dice la última palabra._

Eran las 4 de la tarde y termino la colección la cual Miranda termino amando, comió con unas compañeras en celebración. Confirmo su asistencia a una reunión de socios en la disquera de su esposo. A las 7 de la tarde llego a la casa, Blaine se encontraba en la sala, al parecer componiendo una nueva canción, le recordó la reunión y subió a darse una ducha.

_Y no queremos ser sinceros y aceptar que_

_Ya no queda nada, que ya no existe_

_La ilusión de despertar juntos cada mañana_

Llegaron a penas con tiempo por que no se decidían en que coche ir, al final pidieron un taxi. Permanecieron juntos saludando a todos los invitados. Una hora después estaba en su mesa mientras Blaine discutía con los asociados algunas cosas sobre un nuevo talento que había descubierto. Repentinamente Santana se sentó en su mesa, ella estaba ahí por que era parte de los artistas que la disquera representaba, le hizo señas a su esposo para que se acercara, el solo saludo a Santana y se excuso por tener que irse de nuevo.

_Y que los días se nos van y no mirarnos_

_A la cara para poder disimular como si nada_

_Nos pasara pero no es verdad._

Llegaron a la medianoche exhaustos, sin que se diera cuenta, Blaine se sentó en un sofá y se quedo dormido, el subió a la habitación, se desvistió y se puso pijama, y se durmió. Serían las 3 de la mañana cuando despertó para ir al baño cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine no estaba en la cama, bajo a la sala y lo movió para que se fuera a dormir a la habitación, este solo bufó y se volvió a quedar dormido. Vencido volvió a la cama y se durmió, durmió en calma como hace mucho no lo hacia.

_Ya se apago la llama, el fuego que quemaba_

_Ya se acabo la magia que nos envolvía,_

_Nuestro amor se termino._

En Agosto tuvieron que viajar a Ohio para la celebración de los 25 años de aniversario de los padres de Anderson, les regalaron un viaje a Hawái, idea de Blaine. Miranda le llamo para que le hiciera un trabajo especial, y regreso solo a Nueva York pese a las peticiones de quedarse por parte de Blaine y sus padres. A la mañana siguiente escucho un mensaje de la contestadora de Blaine diciéndole que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto a las 3 de la tarde.

5 de la tarde y la fastidiosa nuera de Miranda no se decidía por ningún diseño de vestido de novia, el castaño le preparo un boceto mientras ella miraba y daba su opinión al terminarlo ella lloro por que 'Era el vestido de sus sueños' y con eso el salió rápidamente del edificio, llamo a Blaine quien le dijo que ya se encontraba en casa.

Llego a su casa y miro como Anderson preparaba la comida, aviso de su llegada y subió a la habitación, guardaba los zapatos de su esposo, los cuales había dejado tirados, cuando miro una pequeña caja de terciopelo bajo un estuche. La abrió y miro dos anillos que le recordaron al de los padres de Blaine, guardo la caja sin decir nada, igual que Blaine en toda la noche.

_Así como si nada y tanto que te amaba,_

_Ya se apago la llama ya ni hay cenizas,_

_Nuestro fuego se extinguió, ya todo se acabo._

Era Diciembre y viajaron nuevamente a Ohio para pasar la Navidad 'En familia' con los Hudson-Hummel, ya que Carole se entero que ellos no pasaron Acción de Gracias juntos por que Blaine tenia un concierto y Kurt una cena de negocios, lo cual a ella le molesto mucho.

Se encontraban en la sala hablando sobre la boda de Finn, Burt les pidió a ambos que cantaran 'Baby, its cold outside' y lo hicieron. Kurt abrazando a su padre y Blaine mirando el árbol de Navidad.

_Ya ni conversamos, ni jugamos a_

_Hablarnos como niños,_

_Ni reímos, ya ni nos abrazamos,_

_No hay un 'buenos días' ni por cortesía._

En la mesa, Alice la prometida de Finn, comentaba que se veía a ella y Finn juntos dentro de cinco años, viajando por Europa. Les pregunto a ellos donde se veían dentro de cinco… Ninguno respondió.

_Ya ni nos tocamos soñamos llegar a_

_Viejo juntos, ni pensamos del futuro, _

_Como si viviéramos sin alegría._

Año Nuevo lo celebraron en una gran fiesta, divirtiéndose y bailando.

Tres…Dos…Uno… Feliz Año Nuevo, se dieron un suave beso y se separaron para festejar con sus respectivos amigos.

Llegaron a casa cerca de las 5 de la mañana, se recostaron en la cama por primera vez felizmente incómodos por el calor del otro, se besaron y acariciaron, sonó un gran estruendo afuera y bajaron a ver como un coche estaba chocado. Volvieron a la cama y durmieron.

_Y no queremos ser sinceros y aceptar que_

_Ya no queda nada, que ya no existe_

_La ilusión de despertar juntos cada mañana._

Era 14 de Febrero, acordaron una cena en un restaurante, comieron en silencio, caminaron hacia Central Park tomados de la mano al llegar se sentaron en una banca y sacaron sus celulares. Un fotógrafo se acerco a ellos y les ofreció una foto, aceptaron y al dar el flash se dieron un beso. Pagaron al fotógrafo, Blaine guardo la foto, pidieron un taxi y regresaron a casa. Ambos en el despacho, Blaine componiendo una melodía, Kurt diseñando vestidos.

_Y que los días se nos van y no mirarnos_

_A la cara para poder disimular como si nada_

_Nos pasara pero no es verdad._

Rachel se quedo con ellos dos meses ya que se encontraba en depresión por la critica a su ultima aparición en Broadway, les propuso viajar de nuevo a Ohio para que ella pudiera encontrar su 'yo interior', aceptaron. Rachel y Blaine viajaron esa misma noche y Kurt les alcanzo el día siguiente después de dejar todo en manos de Nina su co-creadora. Rachel se reencontró con Finn, no sucedió nada. Pero días después se reencontró con Jesse que también visitaba la ciudad… volvieron a estar juntos.

Finn les dijo que por que no iban a Dalton, prácticamente los obligo a ir, ya que el se había vuelto un romántico y pensaba que seria lindo para que se re-enamoraran.

_Ya se apago la llama, el fuego que quemaba_

_Ya se acabo la magia que nos envolvía,_

_Nuestro amor se termino._

_Así como si nada y tanto que te amaba,_

_Ya se apago la llama ya ni hay cenizas,_

_Nuestro fuego se extinguió, ya todo se acabo._

Finn se quedo en la puerta ahuyentándolos a que revivieran en momento que se conocieron.

Kurt bajaba las escaleras, recordando ese día pero con un sentimiento diferente.

Blaine bajo rápidamente y volteó a ver a Kurt.

"Quiero el divorcio" dijo el castaño, con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Y te quiero decir, que no quiero vivir_

_En esta mentira y que yo_

_Merezco un amor de verdad._

Un latido, dos latidos… "De acuerdo" contesto el moreno, también llorando. Se tomaron dieron un abrazo y subieron al coche, no pronunciaron ninguna palabra el resto del día.

* * *

**Legalmente divorciados.**

Y así, el moreno se mudo de la casa a su viejo departamento. Kurt vendió la casa y se mudo, sus abogados dividieron el dinero entre ambos, ya que eso acordaba el divorcio.

_Deja a un lado la agonía de un silencio incomodo cada día._

_Si esto no es culpa tuya ni tampoco mía_

_De que serviría intentarlo, no funcionaria._

_Si aunque estemos juntos, tú y yo_

_Ya no nos hacemos compañía_

_Dime desde cuando no nos damos una_

_Mirada enamorada, ilusionada apasionada._

_Si hasta por las noches cada quien duerme en su lado de la cama._

_Que triste se nos apago la llama._

Cinco años había pasado desde su divorcio, no sabían nada el uno del otro solo lo que leían en las noticias o lo que sus conocidos en común les contaban.

Era una celebración del primer aniversario de Nick y Jeff, cuando se volvieron a ver… Kurt acompañado de Sebastian Smythe y Blaine de Brian Stevens.

_Ya se acabo la magia que nos envolvía,_

_Nuestro amor se termino._

_Así como si nada y tanto que te amaba,_

_Ya se apago la llama ya ni hay cenizas,_

_Nuestro fuego se extinguió, ya todo se acabo._

Se sonrieron y siguieron con su camino.

* * *

Vídeo de la canción:youtube .com(/) watch (?v) =Fna_X2QFqXQ

¿Les gusto?

¿Quieren final feliz?

Díganme y lo escribo xD


End file.
